Haunted
by EscapingThisFate
Summary: One minuet she had her whole life in front of her. The next she was running from someone, that was not human. She woke up surrounded by her own blood, her memories gone. She thought she was going to be a monster forever, until he found her. JH/OC.
1. Haunted

I should have run faster, I should have listened to the voice in my head that was screaming to get away. I should have listened to my vision; I should have listened to my gut instinct. But I didn't I was so stupid. Why couldn't I out run him? How long was he going to do this to me? How much more of this could I possibly take? Mentally and physically. I begged, I screamed, I pleaded in my head and out loud to whatever God there was, to anyone to help me, to save me. Those pleas, so far had all been un-answered, and they would remain that way.

My lung burned, my legs ached and felt as if they'd give out at any moment. I was weak from blood loss, my blood sugar was surly low and I knew I was dehydrated. But I had to keep pushing, I had to keep running. I couldn't stop, I would not give in. I would not go down without a fight, even if I knew there was no hope for me.

_"You'll never win this love, just give up now." _His haunting voice echoed in my head.

_"Get out, get out, get out!" _I not only screamed in my mind but out loud. What a stupid, fatal mistake. I heard is mincing, sick, haunting laugh from all around me. My heart race sped up and I pushed myself faster. I begged and willed my legs to move faster and faster and-

But it was too late; he jumped ever so gracefully from a tree above landing flawlessly in front of me. I screamed staggering back, turning quickly to run the other way. He grabbed me before I could move a full inch. His icy grip clutching my upper arms with such force I heard two small cracks. I held back a pained scream; I would not give him the satisfaction of this. I refused to, and this only angered him more. His anger washed away quickly though. In it's place a sick and twisted look appeared and a glimmer of sadistic happiness shown in his bright crimson eyes.

"I am going to have _so _much fun with you little one." He said in a mockingly soothing voice. He brushed a strand of my fallen matted hair out of my face, tucking it gently behind my ear. His dark raven hair fell into his eyes as he leaned in to kiss my forehead. Then my cheeks, the tip of my nose, my lips, my chin, and my jaw. I struggled against his touch and grip, kicking, scratching, anything. Nothing worked and he slowly made his way down to my neck. I knew he wouldn't make whatever he was going to do quickly. This would last for hours, maybe even days.


	2. Pain

_I should have run faster, I should have listened to the voice in my head that was screaming to get away. I should have listened to my vision; I should have listened to my gut instinct. But I didn't I was so stupid._

Everything burned, with a pain I could not describe. I had never in my existence felt such a pain fill every inch of my being. Every piece of tissues, every muscle, every organ, every cell in my body. It burned, it was as if I'd be set on fire! What was this, what could possibly be causing this? And why won't it stop? I screamed in my mind for this to stop. I tried to scream out loud, but only a sickly gurgling bubbling came out. I did everything I could to look, and think past this pain. To remember how I could have possible come to have been in this situation, in this pain. My vision faded and something like a movie played in my head.

_My lung burned, my legs ached and felt as if they'd give out at any moment. I was weak from blood loss, my blood sugar was surly low and I knew I was dehydrated. But I had to keep pushing, I had to keep running. I couldn't stop, I would not give in. I would not go down without a fight, even if I knew there was no hope for me._

The pain eased a little and I could think a bit more clearly. I was being chased; I was running from someone dangerous. But what could I have possibly been running from that had me so frightened? Soon the pain returned full force and I arched my back screaming, all of my broken bones screaming in protest of the sudden movement. Why was no one helping? Couldn't someone hear me? Surely someone had to be looking for me, right? My eyes clouded over and another movie started to play in my head, causing it to throb violently.

_But it was too late; he jumped ever so gracefully from a tree above landing flawlessly in front of me. I screamed staggering back, turning quickly to run the other way. He grabbed me before I could move a full inch. His icy grip clutching my upper arms with such force I heard two small cracks. I held back a pained scream; I would not give him the satisfaction of this. I refused to, and this only angered him more. His anger washed away quickly though. In it's place a sick and twisted look appeared and a glimmer of sadistic happiness shown in his bright crimson eyes._

As I came to, I whimpered in pain. The throbbing in my head was now adding on to everything. And the burning, oh _god _the burning it kept getting worse. I didn't understand how this could be possible. How could the human body take such great amount of pain without passing out, or worse? Bones started to pop with sickening sucking and clicking noises. This only increased the searing pain causing me to scream and cry out more and louder. At one point, as if it wasn't already it got to be too much and what I thought was bile rose and came up. Only what I choked up was not what I expected, it was blood that soon turned into a clear pinkish liquid. I coughed violently aspirating on my own vomit, my own blood. Everything went black again.

"_I am going to have so] much fun with you little one." He said in a mockingly soothing voice. He brushed a strand of my fallen matted hair out of my face, tucking it gently behind my ear. His dark raven hair fell into his eyes as he leaned in to kiss my forehead. Then my cheeks, the tip of my nose, my lips, my chin, and my jaw. I struggled against his touch and grip, kicking, scratching, anything. Nothing worked and he slowly made his way down to my neck. I knew he wouldn't make whatever he was going to do quickly. This would last for hours, maybe even days._

Make it stop, please someone just make it stop. I don't want to feel this anymore, I don't want to see this anymore. Why am I being forced to see, relive surely what is my own death?

_His sharp teeth bit down into my neck as he snapped both of my legs with just two of his fingers. A bubbling cry escaped my lips. He laughed again for what had to have been the hundredth time that night. I could feel the blood flowing from between my legs, from all of the cuts and bite marks on my arms and shoulders and even my hands. He'd broken nearly every bone on my upper body. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips as his hands went to my waist. The trailed up, farther and father until. SNAP! I couldn't help the scream that escaped as he broke my spine. After two more squeezes and two more sickening cracks that made bile rise and come up. I couldn't feel from my waist down. That soon changed from my breast bone down. Oddly I was thankful for that. Because that eased the pain, it stopped some of it._

If he'd broken so many bones, including my spine that had left me numb, paralyzed. Then why, why was I feeling this pain? I felt it all over, even in places that had been numb in that dream, or memory I'd just had. This was not fair; I was supposed to be numb! No, this wasn't fair because I was supposed to be home. Safe and sound with my loving family, living my "normal" teenage life. I should be having dinner with my family, or having fun with my friends. I'd even settle for being in that prison the called school, anything but this. The pain grew worse, but this time in my chest.

I couldn't breath right anymore; each breath came out in a hollow gasp. My brain was demanding for my lungs to get the air they screamed for. But my heart, god my fucking heart! It was pounding so hard that it hurt with every beat. My brain was working on over drive to try and come up with a solution for this, but nothing it tried worked.

_His lips sucked on my neck like I imagined a leech would suck on its pray. With every suck I could feel myself getting weaker, and weaker. I could feel my vision blurring, my hearing becoming fuzzy. I tried to fight still, but I couldn't any longer and started to feel myself slip away. I tried to fight it for as long as I could, but finally my body and mind gave in to the peaceful darkness. And I wondered, why had I fought for so long if the darkness was so peaceful?_

_The peaceful darkness broke for just a small amount of time, five minuets at the most. That's when I saw him. My attacker, every inch of him, every feature and every flaw. A beautiful woman with pale olive skin snaked her arms around him. Her curly dark locks flowing in the wind and her red eyes sparkling just like his. _

"_You've done such a good job my love. I'm so proud of you." She purred her voice exotic and sounded like bells. He laughed a hearty throaty laugh before attacking her lips with his own. _

"_I've got one more idea, my dear." The man chuckled darkly after they pulled away._

"_What is it?" The woman asked sounding like an excited child on Christmas. He chuckled moving away from his love. He bent down next to me breaking the last few bones he'd forgotten to. He dipped his fingers in an open wound and swirled them around. It made a sick sucking noise when he pulled them out. His fingers quickly moved to my chest and he simply wrote the words_

"_Revenge, is sweet. She tasted of the tropics, his favorite sent."_

_The woman laughed loudly, doubling over. Apparently enjoying the sick joke her mate was playing. But he wasn't done, he took his jacked that was soaked in her sweet, innocent blood and rung it out around her shoulders, down to her arms. He drew out detailed angle wings in her own blood. Tearing the sleeve off the jacket he moved to her forehead drawing a beautiful halo of crimson. _

_Standing up he balled the jacket up and threw it, sending it so high into the air it disappeared completely. He slithered his way back over to the woman, his hands dripping in the girl's blood. As he reached her he held them up to her. The woman's eyes grew dark and she quickly lunged at his hands. She lapped up the blood like a child licking the cake batter off a spoon. She licked his hands and fingers until they were clean. _

_Once she was done the pair smiled at each other. Their eyes filling with lust and something else. He threw the woman against a tree and they took each other right then and there. Moving from the tree to the snow covered ground where the almost lifeless girl lay. Once they were done, the woman and man dressed. Before leaving they both wiped blood from the girls body and wrote out one more thing. _

"_Delilah-Mae Elizabeth Bliss_

_October 31st 1992 – October 31st 2011_

_Age 18_

_Beloved daughter, sister, and friend." _

When I woke from this other dream, the pain was at an all time high. I was convulsing violently and all of my bones were snapping back into place with a sick popping click that added to this hellish pain. My lungs burned even more than they had when I'd been running. They soon felt like they were full of water. I choked gasping and soon I could only get a couple breaths in. My chest, my heart it thudded and pounded unevenly and rapidly. That soon changed to where it slowed down to a painful _thump, thump, thump. _With long agonizing pauses between each beat. Everything started to fade, my ears rang for a bit before I could hear nothing, not even the sound of my screams, gasps or heart beat. Then my vision went and I slipped into a painful blackness that seemed to last for days. Finally my heart gave its last beat and I took my last breath and everything was peaceful.

"_Come on now, let's leave they'll find her dead body soon." A women's voice spoke. _

When I woke I was no longer in pain, everything felt perfectly normal. Nothing hurt and I felt so oddly at peace. That didn't last long, because soon I started to notice things, startling things. Everything was so bright, so clear and vivid. I could see the bugs that lay deep under the white snow. I could see every crevasse of the tree's and their markings. I could see every thing move and sway in the wind, even dirt and dust partials.

I could hear everything around me, the animals scampering around. Squirrels claws sliding across the bark of the trees. I could hear the bugs move and crawl not only on the snow, but deep under the ground. I heard cars on the road, and planes in the sky as if they were next to me. I could smell every sent possible in an overwhelming way. Every sent filled my nose, things I'd never smelled before, but seemed oddly familiar.

I slowly sat up and looked around me. I was in a forest, in the snow in a small white dress. Why wasn't I cold? I looked down at my skin and gasped. I was as pale as the snow and covered in red liquid. I slowly stood to my feet with such ease and grace; it was almost cat like the way I moved. Fear set in and as I realized I didn't know where I was, or how I'd gotten here. Was I lost, was someone looking for me? I stopped dead in my tracks then. It sunk in that; my heart that should have been racing was not. It didn't even make a noise; it stood still in my chest.

My breathing picked up and I spun around in circles and looked around frantically for some kind of sign of where I was. Surly if my heart wasn't beating that meant I was dead. And if I was dead I was in heaven right? My hand shot to my throat as a burning sensation set in that caused me to cry out and pain. I was so thirsty! I felt as if I hadn't had a sip of water in weeks! Then I heard a twig snap and the sound of snow crunching. I whipped around crouching down in a protective stance. What was I doing?

I saw a group of people walking forward looking alarmed. The wind blew and a sent flew through the air. It was the most mouth watering sent I'd ever smelled. I could feel my mouth fill with saliva and my throat burned more than before. A middle age woman stepped out into the clearing where I was. A man the same age was close behind her, followed by two teenagers. Her hand flew to her mouth as she saw me and she froze. I stood frozen taking in their intoxicating sent my way.

"Oh my god dear, are you alright?" She asked as I slowly inched forward much like a cat would with their pray. I simply shook my head as if to say no.

"Were you attacked?" The man asked coming closer to me I could hear and nearly see his blood pulse through his veins. Where were these thoughts coming from?

"Yes." I said speaking for the first time. My voice, it sounded like bells it was beautiful and angelic. What was happening to me?

"What's your name dear?" The woman asked me and her breath hit my face with such force I nearly flew back. But instead I did something totally different; I let out a soft growl and attacked the women, my teeth dug into her neck, her sweet blood filling my mouth. The screams of the others around me faded out as images flew through my head. Soon, he body was on the floor. I smiled at the older man before pouncing. The same thing happened, even the images. This happened two more times before I stood. Four lifeless bodies lay on the ground at my feet.

My eyes widened and I sunk to my knees. What had I just done? I, I had killed these innocent people who were trying to help me! I drank their blood; I drained the life from them. And as I did so I saw everything from their past, and I saw what their future had held. I clutched my chest a sob escaping my lips. They had such bright futures! How could I have done something like that? Who was I? And that's when something hit me. The woman's last words, the question she'd asked me.

[i]_"What's your name dear?"[/i]_ She'd asked, and what was my name? Who was I, how old was I? Where was I from? I didn't know anything, or remember anything. Just the pain and the hunger I'd felt. The hunger for them, for their blood. I slowly stood and turned around and when I did I found an answer.

_Delilah-Mae Elizabeth Bliss_

My name. And my death.

That could only mean one thing, if I was dead. And with all of the signs pointing to that conclusion. My un-beating heart being the biggest clue. And with the sin I'd just committed, there was only one possible explanation. There was only one thing I could be.

I was a vampire. I was a soulless, heartless, life taking monster.


	3. Life And Death

Authors Note:

From here on out the chapters will be dated, until I say otherwise. They're dated for a reason; you'll soon see why they're dated. Also! I fail at math and I also did a little work on this story before posting it. Delilah's birthday is actually October 31st 1989 and she died on October 31st 2007 so we're not going back in time! I'm sorry for the confusion.

I'd also like to give a huge, huge thanks to FrozenSolider for talking to me and nudging me in the right direction and giving me the faith to post this story on here. AND for being the first one to review the story. Paula you my dear are AMAZING! And I hope I answered your questions without giving too much away!

I'm looking for a beta reader and a banner for this story would be great. I'll post a link on my page showing you what Delilah looked like as a human and as a newborn. Warning: My editing is shitty and it was done on picnic lol. So it's not the best. For everyone who is reading this, thank you! Don't be shy leave me a review so I know what you think. That's all! 3

Oh also, the title to this story comes from the song 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift. Where the story is not based on the story, it is based on part of the lyrics. When I was writing the description (First Chapter) and chapter two I was at loss to what to call it. So I thought about Delilah and how she'd feel. And the song happened to come on my iPod and the lyrics '_I can't turn back now I'm haunted._' Stuck out to me and I knew then that's how Delilah would be feeling and would feel for a while simply haunted by what happened to her. And haunted by the fact she can't remember being human or remember the man who did this other than in her visions. She's haunted for many reasons. I hope this gives you a bit more information on the story and Delilah!

October 31st 2008

One Year Later, One Year Old.

My feet made a soft pitter patter as I walked down the side walk in my costume. Oh yes I was celebrating Halloween, it was my birthday after all wasn't it? This year I would have been the sweet young age of nineteen. That simple thought left a bitter taste in my mouth. I was dressed as Snow White; something had drawn me to the beautiful costume. The dress looked like it was out of the movie. Children, teenagers, and parents all ran around me on the streets. They're moods all happy and excited.

'If only you knew the danger that lurked among you.' I thought to myself rancorously. I had no intentions of killing any of these humans around me. I just wanted; I wanted to see someone happy on this day. I myself couldn't be happy on this date. Even if it was my birthday, but it was also the date of my death. The day I'd been brought into this world, taken out violently and reborn as monster. I laughed bitterly myself. Today children and grownups alike all dressed as different monsters that they feared. If only they knew at least one of them existed. If they only knew vampires lurked this earth. Taking the sweet luscious innocent life that they held so dear to them.

I watched as kids screamed in glee darting around me their plastic pumpkins bouncing around at their sides full of sweets and other treats. I racked my brain to remember what my favorite candy had been when I was human. But I couldn't come up with the answer. I couldn't even remember what candy tasted like. Had I even liked the stuff? Surly I had, I mean what child doesn't love something full of sugar? Pain shot through my core as I was once again reminded that I knew nothing about being human. I remembered nothing of what my life had once been like. I had no memories whatsoever. I only had small memories of the night of my death. Those horrific memories came to me in the forms of visions.

They came to me at the most random of times. Sometimes something would trigger them, like seeing someone's eyes full of fear for whatever reason would more than often trigger a memory. That's why I chose not to look into someone's eyes unless I had to. I continued to walk down the street watching the world around me silently. I made no interaction with those around me, even if they spoke to me. All of these humans were far too young, even the parents. I didn't want to risk killing one of them because of their fucking mouthwatering sent. I didn't want to see what a bright future they held.

I knew I was being reckless by being around so many humans. The venom was already pooled up in my mouth. My throat ached and I wanted nothing more than to find someone and drain them of their sweet nectar. But I wouldn't I refused to take a life on the day my own was taken from me. I was cut off from my bitter and caustic thoughts by a slight tug on my dress and the sound of a child's whimper.

My body stiffened as ungodly sweet sent filled my nostrils. My nostrils faired as I halted my breathing. Slowly I looked down and saw a small girl dressed as Cinderella crying at my feet. She looked so lost and scared; it pained me to see her in such a state. Without taking a single breath I spoke softly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked my musical angelic voice filling the air. It blew in the wind sounding like an angel had spoken. Ha. I was far from that, I was anything but an angel. The girl trembled not in fear like I'd hoped but because she was cold.

"I'm scared, I lost my mommy!" She wailed tears falling from her beautiful blue eyes. I took in the tiny girls' appearance and it was startling how much she could have passed of being a tiny Cinderella. She had long curly blond hair and bright vibrant blue eyes. Her skin was milky white and I could see her ve- NO! I would not think of her in that way! I refused to do such a thing.

"Will you please help me?" She whimpered holding her tiny arms up to me. I paused for a moment thinking if I could do this without killing her. I swallowed the venom in my mouth and scooped her up gently in my arms wrapping the cloak I had, had on around her. She sniffled and curled up into me. I stiffened a bit and stopped breathing all together, even as I spoke.

"Where did you last see them baby girl?" I asked softly stroking her face and wiping away the tears.

"I was getting candy down the street. I ran off with my friend and now I can't find anyone!" She wailed getting upset again. My unbeating heart broke and rocked her on my hip shushing her softly.

"Shh, sh sweetie we'll find them I promise you." I said picking her pumpkin up off the ground and holding it. She calmed down a bit and rubbed her nose. She looked around her eyes frantic. Her fear reminded me of my own, when I… I had to stop myself thinking.

"What do they look like sweetie? Were they wearing costumes?" I asked softly still halting my breathing. I would not harm her; she was too young, too sweet too innocent. And just by touching her I'd seen her past, and she'd fought so hard to be where she was now.

_Annabella Lee Everson, born Christmas day 2001. Age seven, born three months premature weighing only half a pound. Spent five months in a NICU and had almost passed away twice. At the age of two she came down with leukemia, battled that for two years over came it and was sick on and off until the age of six. Just started Kindergarten this year and is at the top of her class. She will excel in all classes through out her school years including College and Grad School. Will be gifted in science, soccer, swimming, ballet, and gymnastics. Will have three younger siblings. Two sisters and a brother. Will receive a full scholarship to Harvard, where she'll meet her husband. She'll graduate with top honors and as valedictorian. She'll go on to become a doctor and scientist, and help find critical information for curing cancer. She'll have six kids, three girls and three girls._

I was still startled that I had this gift, I guess you could call it. Blinking I shook my head. Her future was far, far too bright for me to end, no matter how delicious she smelled. I wouldn't end her life like mine had been ended I'd rather go through all the pain I'd gone through ten times over than to harm this angel I held in my arms.

"My momma has blond hair like me, but she's small like you. She's got pretty blue eyes and she's wearing an evil step mother costume. My daddy is really tall his hair looks like a strawberry! And he's got blue eyes too! He's dressed as the prince, because he is one!" She said whispering the last part and I couldn't help but laugh softly at her innocents.

"Well let's go down and look for them, I'm sure we'll find them soon and you'll be happily back to trick o' treating." I smiled taking my first breath. Fire lit through my throat but I swallowed it thinking of her future.

"Thank you for helping me miss, my name is Bella!" The girl said smiling brightly up at me before kissing my cheek.

"It's nice to meet you too baby girl, I'm Delilah and I'm more than happy to help." I said softly before asking a question that dawned on me.

"Sweetie what's your last name, maybe I could call out for them" I asked.

"Everson, my dada's name is Paul and my momma's is Rachel." She said smiling proud of herself, I chuckled softly. We walked in the opposite direction we had been, towards where she came from, her calling out mom and dad and myself calling out their first and last names. We walked for about twenty minuets and I was growing worried we wouldn't find them. The fear struck in that I'd have to take her to the police station where so many humans would be. But that fear was cut short when I saw two humans talking to a cop that was patrolling the area. One had long soft curly blond hair; the other the man had strawberry blond hair.

They had the costumes little Bella had described. By this point Bella was asleep in my arms sucking her thumb her hand resting on my cheek, playing with a lock of my curly hair. I smiled down at her, and had the oddest sensation. I wanted to take to run away with her keep her as company. But I knew I couldn't, she had a family to go home to. Plus I was a monster, just because I hadn't hurt her tonight, didn't mean I wouldn't ever hurt her. I sighed softly looking across the street before crossing, more for the girl's sake than mine. I walked slowly but swiftly walked across the street towards them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Everson?" I spoke softly approaching the couple. They quickly turned around and rushed over towards me.

"Oh my god! My sweet Bella!" The woman cried softly.

"My name is Delilah, I found your daughter walking down the street. She came to me upset; she said she lost you guys. I promised to help her find you both. We'd been looking for nearly a half hour, she's just fallen asleep. If I hadn't have found you now, I had planned on finding a police officer to help me find you both." I spoke softly and once again stopped breathing as their scents hit me with full power. God I wanted to taste their sweet blood on my… I cut that thought off and quickly handed the sleeping child over her mother.

"I can't, we can't thank you enough! We were so worried and scared that something horrible happened to her. With tonight being Halloween there are a lot of dangerous people out here." Her father spoke smiling at me with thanks. Oh if you only knew the real danger your daughter had been in just by being with me and the danger you now are in. I thought to myself bitterly, but smiled at the couple still refusing to breathe.

"What can we do to possibly thank you and repay you for returning our daughter safely?" The woman spoke looking up at me tears still in her eyes. I smiled at her shaking my head softly.

"Oh there is no need to thank me, it was nothing really she was scared and needed help. I was happy to be able to help her and return her to her family safely. You don't have to repay me in any way." I said softly as I handed over the girl's plastic pumpkin bucket full of candy.

"But there must be something we can do." Mr. Everson said placing a hand on my arm. I stiffened slightly his sent hitting me more than before. God he smelled so good! I could only imagine how he would taste. Delilah stop this, you know how bright the child's future is, and you know that her parents still have a bright future ahead of themselves as well! I scolded myself and I swallowed the venom that had pooled in my mouth.

"No really, it's fine I'm just happy I found you both and was able to return her." I said without breathing.

"Are you sure dear?" Mrs. Everson said as Bella stirred in her arms. I smiled softly and shook my head.

"I'm positive, she's a sweet girl and I can tell she has such a bright future, knowing she's safely back with you both is enough for me. I must be going now, I'm sure my parents are wondering where I am." I said lying at the end. I had to leave now, because if I didn't I wouldn't be able to control myself around them much longer.

"Alright dear, thank you so much again. And if there is ever anything we can do, please come find us." Mr. Everson said hugging me, Mrs. Everson doing the same shortly after. I stiffened even more and forced a small smile nodding and quickly turned around and took off. After I was out of site of any human I took off into a full run breathing in huge gasps of air.

I didn't stop running until I was downtown, and away from all of those humans. I walked around in the dead of the night my throat burning. I knew I would need to feed soon but I would hold off as long as I could. I didn't want to take a life, not tonight. Not on the night my own life had been taken. Soon I was sadly mistaken as two mouth watering scents hit me causing me to stagger slightly.

My thoughts ran wild, and I had no control over them, or my body and its actions. I could actually fucking _feel _my eyes darken. A frenzy took over my brain and I walked without even noticing I was moving. Soon I was at the entrance of a dark alleyway. A young teenage couple stood deep in the ally. The girl was pushed up against the wall as they made out. Their increased body heat and heart beats along with their emotions and hormones only made their scents stronger and more mouth watering. I had to have them. I was no longer thinking as Delilah, I was thinking as the monster I was.

Silently I creped towards the couple moving silently through the alleyway with cat like grace. I slipped farther and father down the alley, their scents getting stronger with my every step. The fire in my throat got worse and I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth. The first sent came from the boy, his blood smelled like coffee, vanilla and strawberries. It was an odd combination but it drove me absolutely crazy. The girls sent was so much better and I wanted her the most. She smelled of mango, peaches, vanilla and the floral sent of lilies. The way he had her pinned in the corner made this all the more easy for me.

As I finally reached the couple, my form being hidden in the darkness, I smirked. My cold pale hands grabbed his neck ripping him away from his girlfriend. He tried to fight and shake me off. Even though he was a good two feet taller than me and easily weighed a good seventy pounds more than I did he was no match for my lethal strength. I quickly sunk my razor sharp teeth into his neck sucking the blood as it poured out and into my mouth. His girlfriend's screams faded out as the boy's life filled my vision.

_Andrew Charles Greene, born to Charles and Maryanne Greene. Entering the world at ten oh five pm on April fourth 1991 making him seventeen. He was welcomed into the world by his older sister and brother Amanda and Charlie Jr. Two years after his birth his younger brother Mikey was born. Four years after that his younger twin sisters Molly and Mary were born. The first sport he ever played was soccer, and he hated ever minuet of it only doing it to be like his older brother. When he was seven he broke a bone for the first time, his leg. His brother had shoved him out of their tree house. He didn't cry once while they put the cast on. He failed the first grade where he met his best-friend and future girlfriend Eliza. They reminded friends all throughout grade school, middle and now high school. He got good grades and played baseball. He enjoyed band and music classes more than sports. He already had colleges picked out with Eliza and they would get married just after they finished high school. His first born child would have just turned two a week after their wedding. He'd attend collage to become a graphic designer._

I snapped out of the vision of this boy's life and future as I drained the last drop of his blood. I let his limp lifeless body drop to the ground with a thud as I licked my lips clean. I smiled sweetly at the girl, she was no longer screaming just sobbing and shaking. I stepped over the dead boys' body approaching her.

"Don't be scared sweetie; I'll make this as painless for you as possible. With what you just witnessed I wouldn't want you to have to feel anymore pain." My angelic voice said. But it was no longer me speaking, it was the monster that lived deep, deep inside of me that I hid as much as I could. But it always found its way out, usually at times like this. I pulled the girl to me, she cried out whimpering, I shushed her brushing her hair away from her neck before I snapped it promptly ending her life. I bit down into her neck her sweet blood filling my mouth. I closed my eyes moaning at the taste of it. Her blood tasted so much better that I could have ever imagined. It was so much better than the sent it gave off. Like all of my victims her life flashed before my closed eyes.

_Elizabeth Marie Stone, daughter of Thomas and Meredith Stone. Born at six fifteen am April tenth 1992, sixteen years old. She had an older brother Matthew, and a younger brother Christopher. Eliza as she was known by friends and family started ballet at the age of two along with piano lessons. Two passions she continued through her life. She met her future lover in grade school along with her best-friend Christina. She a star athlete starting in Middle School, playing girls field hockey and gymnastics. She had a passion for music, dance and fashion. With her prefect grades and extra circulative activities she would get a full scholarship to her college of choice. She'd marry her high school sweetheart Andrew a few short weeks after they graduated high school. Their son would turn two a week after their wedding. They would have a daughter two years into college. Elizabeth would graduate with top honors and become a music teacher and open her own ballet dance studio. _A few blurry images ran through my head as I sucked the last few drops of blood from the girl's lifeless body. I dropped her next to her young lover and licked my teeth and lips. A happy satisfied smile on my lips.

Suddenly I snapped out of the dazed frenzy I had been in. The monstrous person that had taken over so quickly left my body hiding itself deep down in my being. And now I was back to Delilah and what I had just done sunk in. A sob choked out and I feel to my knees beside the dead bodies of the two young teenagers I'd just killed. Their futures, they were so bright and full of promise. And I had taken that away from them just to satisfy my thirst need. But as the last bit of the girl, whose name I couldn't even bring myself to think sank in I wanted to throw up the blood I'd just consumed. For a moment I thought I was going to as I retched and gagged. My stomach churned sourly as I put together what the blurry vision had been. I had pieced it together, I had figured out why it was blurry. It was because a future for the life that had been taken wasn't set in stone because it was too fresh and young to be fully visible. Because when I had taken the girls life, I not only took her life but the life of the unborn child that was in her stomach.

I had killed three young innocent people tonight. If it hadn't been clear before that I was a monster before it sure as hell was now. I was worse than a monster and I hated myself so much more than I had ever had before. Standing up as I sobbed tearlessly I looked at the bodies sobbing how sorry I was. I quickly turned around and took off running at my inhuman pace. I took off down the streets of the downtown, dodging the few people that were out and about at this hour. I ran until I was out of the city, out of the town and deep into the forest. Once I was deep into the woods I dropped to my knees clutching my chest as I sobbed. I fell to my side and curled up in a ball clawing at my skin, hating everything about myself. I had never wanted to truly die more than I did right now.

Ahh! You finally got a glimpse of one of Delilah's powers. She can see their past, present and future. So far to her knowledge it only works on the living. But she hasn't run into anyone like her so far. She doesn't have to drink off of them to see it. Sometimes just a simple touch, like the one with the child Bella can trigger her to see it. Also I'm sorry if you don't like some of the language Delilah uses. Tell me what you think!


	4. Monsters

_**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for the delay in updating. I've honestly had this fucked up ear infection since the week of Christmas and it's STILL not going away. So I've been in and out of all kind of doctors and now they've figured out I also have TMJ and my jaw may need surgery. So I have to go to an oral surgeon. And let's just say anything to do with dentist and I don't go well. I freak out like you'd expect a small child would. **_

_**But to make up for that and my writer's block here is a new and pretty long chapter! I have to give huge thanks to FrozenSolider for helping me come up with ideas and to iScreamParty for actually helping me write part of this. Emery, I love you and thank you so much. I don't think this chapter would be up without you.**_

_**Also another thanks to FrozenSolider for making me a beautiful banner! I'll post a link to it on my page. It's beautiful and has who I pictured as Delilah in it. **_

_**I'd also like to thank **__**FrozenSoldier**__**, **__**iScreamParty**__** and **__**sandradee27**__** for reviewing! 3**_

_**For those who have read and haven't reviewed. I DON'T BITE I PROMISE! And I'd love to know what you think! But I do thank you for just simply reading.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the familiar faces that pop in the story.**_

_**And I'd like to make it know I've not only changed Bella's birth year of the story but I made Bella the way I imagined her. **_

_**As always I own nothing. I wish I owned Jasper/ Jackson. And I wish I was the one having his kid. DAMN IT. But I do own the plot and the OC charter(s) that appear. Thank you for reading and leave a review they get me updating fast! **_

_**P.S. Sorry if a line breaker doesn't show up. I've added them but they aren't appearing. Also I'm still looking for a beta reader! **_

Chapter Four Monsters

October 31st 2009

One Year Later

Two Years Old

This year I made the decision not to go out anywhere near humans. Even though I wanted to see the happy celebration that was Halloween and once was my birthday. But after the tragic events that happened last year, that I caused I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to risk taking anyone else life especially on the day my own had been taken for me.

My feet crunched softly under the light layer of snow that had fallen the night before. I sighed softly watching the sun glitter off my skin; this was still something I had yet to get use to. But then again there was so much about my new life that I had not gotten use to. Having to kill innocent people to survive being one of them. But the biggest thing was the visions I had when touching a human. I may not have remembered my human life but I was sure that was something that hadn't happened to me before in my human life. I wondered what caused this power and if every vampire could do it. I wondered if every vampire had some kind of power.

I walked for hours and hours lost in my own thoughts. Visions coming every now and then. Most of them were of the change in the weather. Nothing interesting or at least nothing I cared about. But one startled me, they were of a group of vampires, at least that's what I thought they were because they had pale skin like mine. But their eyes, they were all a startling butterscotch color. What could that possibly mean? I stopped in mid thought hearing the soft sound of leaves and snow crunching from in the distance. I breathed in the air around me, the sent wasn't human. Did that mean they were like me? Startled and afraid I quickly made my way farther into the woods and into a cave.

I hid in the cave far enough back that the sun wouldn't hit my skin and attract attention but close enough to the front to where I could see. A vision flashed before my eyes and I knew the group, two men and a woman. The first man was tall and had shaggy blonde hair, the next man was a bit shorter still tall and was African American and had dreadlocks. The woman though had long red curly hair a couple shades more intense than my own red auburn hair. I stayed hidden as I hard them approach talking in low voices.

"James you can't keep playing games like that. You'll get us exposed one day, do you really want that for us." The African American man said to the blonde man, I now knew was James. James snorted and rolled his eyes and snorted his arm wrapped around the woman.

"Oh shut up Laurent, I can do as I please and we won't get caught. Plus what's the worse that could happen if someone figured out who, what we were? We'd destroy them and that would be the end of it." He said in an arrogant voice, and the female giggled snuggling into him. He kissed her forehead smirking. Laurent narrowed his eyes glaring at James. So they were vampires!

"Don't be so arrogant James, you and I both know what could happen. The big V could come into play and they would destroy us." Laurent said with a soft growl, glaring at the blonde vampire. Who were 'The big V' he spoke of? I was so confused. They looked like they had been vampires for years, maybe they could help me. But I was to afraid of them to even think of stepping out of the cave to ask for help.

"Leave James alone Laurent we're fine. If we haven't gotten caught by now, we won't. We're vampires this is how we live and how we feed." The red head said stoking her mate's bare chest. James smirked down at the red head and kissed her forehead. Red had confirmed that they were in fact vampires; oddly it comforted me to know there were others like me out there. Sometimes I felt as if I was the only one. Laurent went to say something but stopped his eyes scanning the area. James and the red head stopped and began doing the same thing. They all sniffed the air before looking at each other.

"Do you both smell that as well?" Laurent asked still looking around. The others paused for a minuet looking around the area still sniffing the air. I felt my stomach drop to my knees. Oh god please don't let them smell a human, it had been two weeks since I'd hunted! And I did not want to kill on this day, not again! I delicately sniffed the air, but came up with nothing. No smell of human anywhere near. What could they possibly smell? Then James spoke and I froze.

"Yes, there is another vampire in the area, and close too." James said growing defensive as he looked around. The red head stiffened slightly walking slowly. Shit! They could smell me! It only made sense since I had smelled them before I'd seen them in my visions. I quietly sunk back father into the cave not wanting to be found. I really didn't know what their reaction to me would be. The all began moving around when the red head stopped suddenly. James went to open his mouth to speak, but she held her hand up as if to say 'sh'.

She slowly made her way towards the cave I was in sniffing the air much like a dog would. Laurent and James followed her on defense and protectively, James more so than Laurent. If my heart could beat it would be racing. I didn't dare move to hide further, in fear I'd make a noise. I hoped if I stayed perfectly still, and didn't even breathe that they would pass and leave me alone. I'd never faced my own kind before; I didn't know what to do if I had to defend myself. I didn't know how to fight or kill a vampire. I didn't even know if you could kill a vampire. I knew I couldn't kill myself; I'd tried and failed many times over the past two years. The bite marks on my arms were proof of that.

As she grew closer I got a better view of her even though it was pitch black in the cave. The perks of having vampire eyesight. She had long curly fiery red hair, it almost looked unnatural, but you could tell it was. Her skin, like mine was as pale as snow but she had light freckles over the bridge of her nose stretching across her face. She was exceptionally beautiful, but I guessed most of our kind was. She was tall, taller that me but that wasn't a hard thing to do seeing as I was tiny at my 4'10 and a half stature. She was curvy and over all perfect, I was oddly jealous of her looks. She crouched down as she reached the cave.

Her eyes scanned the cave and I prayed she wouldn't see me. Obviously my prayer wasn't answered and her bright red eyes landed on me. I could feel my eyes widen and I sunk back in fear. Her sharp defensive demeanor changed when she saw my fear. Her face and eyes softened and her body relaxed. She even smiled softly at me moving in a bit more. I suppressed a whimper and cowered back. She stopped quickly and held her hands up as if to say she came in peace. But I didn't trust her enough to believe her.

"Well hello there little one, why are you hiding back there?" She asked softly her voice sounding musical. I stared at her with wide eyes in fear and wonder, but I didn't respond.

"Are you scared, I won't harm you I promise?" She said softly inching closer to me smiling. I looked at her before nodding slowly, answering a yes to being scared. I felt stupid and childish for admitting so easily to being scared. Once again the woman smiled at me, but in this smile was understanding. James spoke from outside the cave his voice sounding dangerous.

"Babe, what are you doing? Did you find it?" He asked a protective growl in his voice. My eyes widened and I cowered back more shaking softly in fear. The red heads eyes narrowed and snapped back towards the entrance of the cave.

"James, _shut up_ I have it covered, and yes I found her. Give me a fucking minuet!" She snapped at her mate before turning back to me her eyes soft again.

"Here sweetie, come here to me I won't hurt you I promise. My name is Victoria, the two men outside are James and Laurent. They won't harm you either, I won't let them." She promised and in her voice was a warning tone to the men. She held a pale hand out to me. I looked between her and her hand for a couple minuets before slowly retreating towards her, when I reached her I grabbed her hand clutching onto it in fear.

The woman I now knew as Victoria slowly backed out of the cave standing. She stood and helped me to my feet bringing me close to her side, almost in a protective manor. I looked up from her side to get a look at the two men. James was the first I saw. His red eyes were bright red and defensive, the look on his face was deadly and I cowered into Victoria's side. She wrapped her arm around me tightly. Laurent was next; his bright red eyes took me in, looking me over. When he saw how tiny I was, and how scared I was his defensive look faded away. He smiled softly at me as his body relaxed back into a normal state.

"Hello there tiny one, I'm Laurent." He spoke in a soft friendly voice, with an accent that sounded French to me. I looked up at him with wide eyes and waved softly. James just glared at me as if he didn't trust me and didn't say anything.

"James, don't be such a fucking dick! She's obviously frightened and is no harm to us." Victoria snarled at her mate. James sighed and backed down sighing in defeat. I could tell he wasn't happy in the tiniest of bit, he didn't trust me. And he wasn't too fond of the fact I was so close to his mate. But I could understand, they didn't know me and I could easily attack. Though that wouldn't happen, for many reasons. Victoria smiled in triumph and turned her attention back to me, she smiled facing me her arm still wrapped around me.

"Do you have a name sweetie, or should we keep calling you little one?" She asked laughing softly. I looked up at her for a moment and into her ruby eyes. There was nothing threatening in them, only reassurance. I paused for a moment taking a small shaky un-needed breath before speaking.

"My name is Delilah-Mae." I spoke softly, my musical voice barely above a whisper. Victoria smiled brightly and her eyes twinkled happily. Whether it was at my name or the fact that I'd finally spoken, I don't know.

"You have such a beautiful name, and voice love!" She spoke happily brushing a stand of hair behind my ears. I didn't flinch away from her touch like I'd expected myself to, it was actually comforting too. I think I surprised Victoria happily at the fact that I let her touch me. Laurent who had still been taking in every inch of me smiled softly before speaking.

"You're a new one aren't you?" He asked his voice soft and full of compassion. I furrowed my browns in confusion. A new one, what did he mean? He answered my question without at me having to ask.

"You're a newborn you're still new to this. You haven't been a vampire for very long, maybe a year or so." He explained to me in an understanding voice.

"He means you're still a fucking baby. You're a newbie; you don't know what it means to be a vampire. You don't know how to use your powers or anything." James snorted from where he'd planted himself on a tree branch. He spoke to me as if I was a small child. I frowned looking down at my hands and played with the ring I wore.

"James!" Both Victoria and Laurent hissed at the man with anger. I flinched softly and Victoria noticed.

"I'm sorry for him, and I'm sorry if we startled you sweetie." Victoria cooed softly rubbing my arm. I smiled softly at her as to say it was okay for both.

"Is he right though, are you a newborn?" She asked softly looking at me. I nodded softly and bit my lip.

"Yes Laurent is right; I'm a newborn as you put it. Today actually marks my second year of being... a vampire." I spoke softly, a bit louder than before. It was still hard for me to speak the name of what I was. Not because I hadn't come to terms with it, but because I saw myself as more than a vampire. I saw myself as something so much more horrible more monstrous. Victoria blinked after I spoke and Laurent looked shocked. But it was James who spoke up first.

"You, wait you actually remembered the day you were turned?" He asked in a surprised tone as he hopped down from the tree he'd been in. Still frightened of him I nodded and swallowed before I spoke.

"Yes I do, I remember it quite well actually. Well I remember the pain mostly, and some of the events that lead up to it. It's actually all I can remember actually. I don't remember my human life, any of it." I said my voice breaking off towards the end and Victoria pulled me to her side as we sat on a bolder.

"Then how did you remember your name?" James asked suspiciously, still not too sure about me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and cleared it before speaking.

"My birthday and death, along with my name written in the snow. It was written in my blood, I didn't even know what I was until I..." I trailed off hoping they would understand where I was headed.

"You didn't know you were a vampire until you attacked someone for the first time." James stated more than asked, and this time his voice was soft and understanding as he spoke.

"Yes, it wasn't until I attacked a family trying to help me. They thought I'd been attacked." I said softly frowning at the memory of the first lives I took. I could still see their faces in my head. Their smiles and soft voices turning into looks of horror and screams of pain. The thought made my stomach churn sourly.

"Do you know who turned you?" Laurent asked quickly changing the subject; I silently thanked him for that.

"No, not his name at least I remember what he looked like to some extent. I can still hear his voice clear as day in my head. The woman's voice too, but they were long gone before I woke up. I think they thought I was dead." I said softly shrugging my shoulders.

"You poor thing, you were left to die only to have the venom turn you. You woke up alone and not knowing who or what you were. Have you been alone since you were turned?" Victoria asked sympathy in her voice.

"Yes, you three are the fist of our kind I've ever met. I just roam around, mostly here in the woods away from humans." I said frowning, what would they think of me?

"Then how do you feed? Are you that out of control around humans? I mean it's only natural for you to be, you are in fact still a newborn." Laurent asked curiously.

"I feed on those who are wandering about around here, I go into the city or whatever when I have to. And no, I can actually walk amongst them; I just rather not put them in danger." I spoke my voice soft and full of hatred of what I was.

"Really, it's odd to see such a young vampire able to walk with the living without causing mass chaos because they lose control of themselves. Do you have any powers?" James asked smirking. My hand twitched softly, something about him made me want to wipe that smirk off his face.

"I guess it's because I don't like having to hurt them, or take their lives. Not after what happened to me and how mine was taken from me. Yes, I can see anyone's past, present and future. Just by touch, no matter how brief the touch is." I said simply with a half shrug. The three stared at me in wonder causing me to grow self conscious. I fidgeted softly feeling like some kind of freak of nature. I suppressed a snort at my thought. Because I sure as hell was a freak of nature by just being a fucking vampire. But maybe I was wrong, maybe all vampires didn't have powers. Leave it to me to be the freak of our kind.

"Have you seen my past?" Victoria asked in a shaky voice her arm losing its grip around me. I quickly shook my head; know they were afraid I'd know everything they'd ever done. And oddly I _hadn't _seen any of her past, not even of her future. The last vision I had had was of them coming.

"No, no I promise you I haven't seen anything of your past or your future!" I said quickly looking at her with wide honest eyes. I don't know why I was so panicked and so worried that they'd leave. Maybe it was because I didn't want to be alone. That the thought of more creatures like me was somewhat comforting.

"I don't know if it works on our kind, you three are the first I've met since… well since my change. So far I haven't seen anything from touching you Victoria. Its only worked on humans so far." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. She relaxed re-wrapping her arm around me a smile on her face. I sighed inaudibly and relaxed glad they didn't flee from me.

"Is that all you can do little one, or do you have more surprises in you?" Laurent asked a playful hint in his voice. I smiled an honest smile for the first time since I met these vampires. So far I liked him and Victoria the most, they were both so welcoming and normal around me.

"I can see the future; I saw you coming before you arrived." I spoke my voice not as soft as before but still shy. I didn't trust them completely, at least not James or Laurent. But something made me trust Victoria. Maybe it was the warmth in her ruby red eyes. Or the understanding that flashed through them. I just felt comfortable around her.

We sat and talked for a while, James and Laurent warming up to me. Laurent faster than James. I think James still saw me as a reckless newborn, who was going to lose it at any moment. I couldn't quite blame him, but at the same time it got under my skin. It was like he expected me to fuck up at any moment. Like he was waiting for and even _wanted _me to do something wrong. I had a feeling I'd never like James or at least trust him. Something about him made me feel like he had a hidden agenda. Like he always had something planned. Things that not even his mate or friend knew about.

Laurent and Victoria asked me questions, making small talk. Asking me if I had ever seen any others of our kind. How I managed to control myself around humans at such a young age. What I knew of my past, or if I could remember certain things. The whole time James sat silent, either glaring at me or picking at a tree.

"Let's hunt." Our peaceful conversation had suddenly been interrupted. Confused, I turned to look up at James, whose eyes were glowing red with thirst, betraying the sweet, bedridden attempt of a smile upon his lips.

"I've been smelling it for a while… the scent of rich, red blood," he licked his lips.

Victoria sighed, "Just had to ruin our sweet bonding, did you? But now that you've mentioned it, yes, and it seems the humans are approaching us."

"There scent has been bothering me for a while," Laurent added, "though I was kind enough to hold back," he leered at James.

"Well," James took a stretch, "didn't I say I was starving? You! Girl! Are you going to join us or not?"

I hesitated. No, to be honest, I panicked. Even after all this time, I was no big fan of drinking blood. Actually, I feared it, loathed it. In fact, until I met Victoria and her companions, I thought I was the only one with such a cruel need. Even if that tuned out to be untrue, I still dislike the idea of killing. And today of all days, my birthday. The day I died on.

"I-I can't not today, today was the day I killed. I promised myself I wouldn't take a life on this day!" I stuttered panicked to the point my hands were trembling.

"Such a newborn, knows nothing about the wonderful life of being a vampire." James sneered sniffing the air with hunger.

I tried to think of the words I could use to explain to them what had happened last year. Why I didn't want to do this. But when Victoria's soft hands covered my own, I immediately understood. I am a vampire now, technically dead, but still somehow living. For the sake of my life and my sanity, it isn't a sin to find ways to survive, is it? Animals in the wild hunt others in order to obtain food and continue living for yet another day. Humans, just like them yet perhaps much, much crueler, kill all sorts of animals for the sake of life _and_ pleasure. So why is it so wrong to feed off of those species?

"Delilah," Victoria's musical whisper reached my ears, "you need to survive. You can't run away from it forever, you know."

Taking a deep breath—a pointless action, I know, but I find that it still calms me at time like these, not to mention, it makes me feel a little more in touch with what is left of my humanity—and nodded. "Alright, let's do this thing!" I said with a new voice, the voice I'd noticed that came out only when the monster came out.

A minute later, we were running gracefully alongside each other with the exception of James who was pretty much far ahead of us. It struck me that the side of him that was scariest was the side of him that lusted so much for blood.

Five minutes later, I could feel the scent pulling me closer… and closer… my feet automatically running faster and faster. So much venom was filling my mouth that I felt like I couldn't take it.

Nine minutes later, I had already chosen my prey in my mind. He was a young man who, to me, smelled of rich, dark chocolate and strawberries. Just the type of sweetness that was always triggered my sinful gluttony. I was already fantasizing of the whole process: me sinking my teeth deep into his throat, slowly licking and sucking his succulent, warm blood and then dropping his corpse to the ground. I convinced myself to feel no remorse, no sorrow, and no guilt. Where was this new me coming from?

Ten minutes later, we arrived at where the group of high school kids were camping, and everything became a reality. Every single thing. Except that the moment I bit into him, I saw it: _Kurt Ralston. 19. A senior at Forks High School. He had been a talented pianist as a child until the day his family was attacked by a vampire. His parents were killed, his brother nearly dead. Soon afterwards, Kurt discovered that his brother had changed into something just like the creature that had attacked his family that night. Although Kurt tried to find every way he could to cure his beloved brother, there was no hope. Soon afterwards, his little brother disappeared, leaving nothing but a note saying "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt anyone. Goodbye" behind. Ever since then, he was intent on hunting down vampires and that was how he came to Forks High School. Desperately, following the leads from unknown sources, he found a family of vampires… the Cullen's. His initial intention was to obtain proof of their identity and then kill them if he were to discover that they were vampires. The years he had spent with his brother had trained him well and he was confident that he could take down at least one. But then that all changed, not because they were a powerful family, but because they weren't like the others…_

My vision was cut off by a powerful jab to my leg. I yelled and let go of the guy called Kurt as he crouched into a defensive pose. But before he could do anything, I saw, in a flash, James jumping towards him.

"No! Wait!" I shouted, but it was too late. All I could do was stand there limply and stare at James as he finished up every last drop of the boy's blood. The Cullen's their faces in the boys mind; I'd seen them in my own. And if he hadn't killed them because they were different.. It had to have been because of their eyes, and the fact they could go to school, act like humans. Why did James have to take away the answers I wanted? Even before Kurt had hit me, I'd felt myself pulling away to get answers about the mysterious vampires.

"Aw. Don't be sad, new girl. There's still another girl over there. This boy was just being a pain," he said when he finally finished. A smirk came to his face as he saw another boy cowering in the corner. He actually skipped over to him. Suddenly I felt sick. I slowly turned around to the girl that was shaking in the corner. She was pretty for a human, pale with big brown eyes and dark chocolate hair. Her eyes were wide in fear, but she also knew what we were. How was that possible? As I walked towards her my vision faded.

_I turned around and saw a girl cowering near the tent to my side, holding a large stick in her hands. I closed my eyes as I walked to her slowly and sighed as a shiver shook my whole body slightly before I swiftly dug my teeth into her neck. Her name was Isabella Marie Swan… and I tried my best to block out my visions as I finished off my "dinner."_

_Her life started to flash through my eyes. Isabella Marie Swan. Born September 13th 1993 born to René and Charlie Swan. Age fifteen. Her mother left her father shortly after her second birthday moving to Phoenix Arizona. She spent her summers with Charlie in Forks. At a young age she made friends with a boy named Jacob Black. He was Charlie's best-friend Billy's youngest child. Their favorite activity was making mud pies together. Once Bella hit puberty she decided she didn't want to have to go to the rainy state of Forks every summer to see her father. She convinced him to visit her in California, away from her mother where it was just the two of them. When Bella was at home she was more of the grown up, her mother was a bit scatter brained. She was constantly dating or trying new things. Leaving Bella to tend to the house, make dinner and pretty much take care of herself. That changed when she turned 15 and her mother met a baseball player named Phil. The two quickly fell in love and got married. After they got married Bella decided she'd move to Forks and finish her sophomore year and the next two years of high school in a new state. Forks, with her father not just for her mother's benefit but so she could get close to Charlie again. Upon moving to Forks she met a mysterious boy who happened to save her life. He tried to push her away but the two were drawn together…_

I snapped out of my daze in second gasping. I noticed the boy in her vision, I didn't know his name but he had the oddly colored eyes. The pale skin and the way he took on the car that nearly killed Bella I knew he wasn't human. My mouth watered painfully as I moved closer to the fragile human. She shook as she stared up at me. I crouched down in front of her, not daring to take a breath.

"My boyfriend will find you! He'll know what you are; his sister will see this happening!" She said grasping the tree branch in her hand getting ready to swing. I held my hands up blocking the blow. For fucks sake this human was either really stupid or ungodly brave.

"Shh!" I hissed softly holding the tree branch in my hands. I blinked still in shock that she'd actually _hit _me with the damn thing. Once again she was either stupid or brave.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you need to run. I know who I'm with and one of them will want you. He'll make it a sick and painful game and I don't know if even your friends will be able to help you. Don't as how I know you Isabella, it's a gift. And don't ask why I'm saving you because I can't answer that myself. I think it's because you remind me of myself. And I was around your age when I died. But if you linger here any longer and I breathe we both know your fate. Now go and run do _not _tell anyone and I mean _anyone._ What you saw here, if they ask tell them you slept through it. If his sister had really seen what was going to happen, either you wouldn't be here or they would." I closed my eyes tightly dropping the branch. Why was I doing this? Where had the monster gone to? Why was I back to Delilah again? Why did I have to make things so fucking hard on myself? But most importantly why, was this fragile little human so important to me that I had to save her? I hadn't even seen her full future but I knew she couldn't die, at least not now and not by me. Something about this human was important.

"So please Isabella promise me you'll run. You'll lie about what you saw and you won't say anything about us?" I pleaded placing a hand on her arm as I re-opened my eyes. Surprisingly she didn't flinch from my touch. She actually grasped my hand and looked at me in the eyes.

"I will, only if you tell me your name." She said her brown eyes taking me in. I stared at her in wonder and surprise.

"It's Delilah." I said simply, Isabella looked at me and nodded and squeezed my hand.

"I promise I'll run and I will lie. I'll say I woke up and found them like this. But Delilah you don't have to live this way. There is another way, I know some people who can help you. Come back to Forks with-"She started her voice strong and honest for the amount of fear she was in. But I had to cut her off though I wanted to cling to her words because the vision I just had was James, Laurent and Victoria coming back my way.

"Isabella run now! Go they're coming!" I hissed and stood up; Bella did the same she started to take off before turning to me and smiling. I frowned confused.

"I'll find you one day, I promise and I'll show you a different way." She promised before she took off running. I stood in my place and stared as she got smaller and smaller. What the fuck was she talking about? I don't know what her boyfriend was but there was only one way for a vampire to live. And that was to kill humans. Maybe they family I had seen weren't vampires but some other mythical creatures. Though I wanted to believe Isabella I truly did. I knew there was no hope for me.

Ten minuets after Isabella had fled my new found friends started to come back. I quickly dipped my hand in blood and smeared it on my face and clothes. Hoping they'd believe that I'd killed the girl. I turned around as Victoria skipped towards me. She frowned as she looked behind me.

"Where did that girl go?" She asked and I saw the panic in her eyes. She was afraid I'd let a human go after they knew what we were, or at least they had an idea. And I had in fact done that. But that was something I'd be keeping to myself. I smirked softly flitting to Victoria's side and smiled up at her innocently.

"I made her play first, try and run but in the end we know her fate." I giggled and licked the blood off my fingers smiling; hoping to hell they fucking believed me. Victoria and Laurent laughed loudly, Victoria hugged me and Laurent spun me around.

"Such a good little thing you are! Making your pray work for death!" Laurent sang clapping his hands. Victoria laughed and hugged me again. It was then I saw James for the first time. I felt my stomach drop when I saw his face. And if it was possible my veins grew colder as he mouthed one simple word to me.

"Liar." He mouthed with a smirk. I stared at him with big eyes as he came over to me. Joining in on the laughter and hugged me. He leaned in close to whisper so only I would hear.

"I'll find her, and I'll destroy her it looks as if you've just made a new game for me." He said and kissed my forehead. I felt sick enough to throw up the blood I'd just ingested. He simply walked over to Victoria and took her hand.

"Let's get out of this small town; I think somewhere bigger suits us." He grinned and started to take off. Victoria was by his side, I followed after with Laurent next to me. I knew I had to get away from them, and soon. Not just to help save Bella, but from the hell I know James would put me through. But I couldn't not now, because I'd become stupidly attached to Victoria and there was still so much about being a vampire that I needed to know. And I knew at least she and Laurent would help me. So I ran with a tiny smile on my face. But I knew I was running with monsters and one of them was even bigger of a monster than myself. But right now I was with monsters, people who were somewhat like me. I still knew I had to leave them, but I knew I'd stick around for a while. Until I knew it was safe, it was the first time I would ever be relying on my visions.


	5. Animal I've Become

_I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. I got a laptop as a belated birthday present in February and until recently I couldn't move the files to this story off the laptop and onto my new one. I've been working on this chapter for a couple days and it's a huge one. A lot happens in this chapter. I made it long to hopefully make up for the lack of updates. I'm working on Chapter Five as this is being posted. As always a huge thank you to FrozenSoldier, your support means the world to me. And to iScreamParty, Emi your constant help and pestering (bitching if you will) for me to update this has actually made it happen. And to everyone who has read and reviewed thank you so much. Leave some reviews they're really motivational. Enough of this word vomit! Here's the new chapter._

_Oh and before I forget thank you to idealskeptic, for your wonderful stories. They gave me some inspiration! _

_(Still looking for a beta~)_

Haunted Chapter Four

October 1st 2011

One Year Later

Four Years Old

Animal I Have Become

Seconds, minuets, days, weeks, months, turned into years. Three almost four years I've been living this horrific life I was cursed with. Four years I've been living as a monster. Taking the lives of the innocent just so I could live mine. I hated myself with every fiber of my being; I hated what I had to do to survive. I loathed myself every second of every day.

I sighed heavily trailing my fingers over the cold snow that lay beneath me. I longed for tears to fall, so they could match the tiny sobs that escaped my lips. I'd just failed at another attempt to end the hell I call my life. I'd thrown myself over the tallest mountain I could find in the state of Washington. But it didn't work; it barely hurt even though a couple of my limps had popped off. They'd reattached since. The venom I used to reattach them still stung.

Though I hadn't always been at this alone, I was now because I knew I didn't belong with the nomadic vampire family I'd traveled with for nearly two years. I'd only been on my own for about eight months. And I desperately missed Victoria and Laurent. I didn't miss James as much as the others. He was more monstrous than I was, and it was hard to be around him. This was one of the majoring factors of leaving them. It was a hard choice but something that I had to do. Because every second I spent around James I felt myself losing more and more of my humanity. And I had grown tired of his games and of having to see what he planned to do before he did it. It killed me to know that there was nothing I could do to stop him. He knew of my powers but didn't care and he'd even use them for his advantage at times. I knew if I didn't tell him exactly what I saw he'd end me, no matter the consciences he'd face with Victoria and Laurent. He'd told me this himself in one of the rare moments him and I were alone. But none the less it had been hard to leave them.

_The four of us walked through the deserted streets of Vancouver. We'd just hunted taking down a family of eight giving us two humans each. James had made sure he got the children. And he made them watch as we took the lives of their parents, and older siblings. He like always played a game with them. Letting them get away and run. It was sick, so very sick even sicker then what my fate had been. _

"_James stop, this is sick they're just kids! Let them go please, I've seen their futures and they have so much to live for." I hissed begging and pleading with James. I grabbed his hand trying to pull him away from the running children. James snarled growing at me and bit down on my arm. I cried out in pain and let go cradling my arm to my chest. Laurent was quickly by my side pushing me behind him protectively. This was not the first time James had bitten me, and it probably wouldn't be the last. I had scars on my arms, neck and even my legs from his anger. I was his personal 'biting bag'. _

"_She's right James, they're just children how old are they love?" Laurent asked his eyes flashing to mine. I took a deep shaky breath before speaking. _

"_The boy is eight, and the little girl is five." I said in a small voice, rubbing at my stinging arm. Victoria looked between Laurent and myself and James clearly torn on what to do. But like always she took her mates side even if he was in the wrong._

"_They're just humans, so what if they had bright futures. They mean nothing to us. They're just simple meaningless meals to us. Let James go, he knows what he's doing." Victoria said standing beside her mate. I glared at the woman who had become like my best friend. She knew this was wrong, but she was sticking up for James, again. A growl escaped my lips, not only surprising the three vampires around me, but myself ass well. James snarled throwing the two young children into Victoria's arms and lunged at me knocking Laurent out of the way. He pinned me to the ground, hitting my skull so hard it cracked. His hand was quick to slap my across my face, no doubt making my skin crack again. His mouth was quick to find my neck and he bit down near my collar bone. Laurent struggled to get him off of me. My cries escaping my lips against my will. He then bit my arms, holding them above my head. _

"_You will learn to respect me and do as I say. You're worse than a child, you just can't behave and do as you're told. Just because you grow older doesn't mean your superior like us. You're nothing but a weak little vampire who can't come to terms with what she is. You're pathetic, you go weeks without feeding just to save humans, you're almost as weak as those pathetic fuck's. News flash sweetie, they're on this earth for one reason for us to eat. Nothing more, nothing less. Growl at me again and I will end your pathetic existence for good." James snarled biting my neck again as he pulled my arms off my body a scream of agony escaping my lips. James smirked and made his way over to Victoria. He snatched the children and their screams met mine as Laurent pooled venom on my arms and paced them back on. My eyes watered with venom but the tears never fell. I looked up at him and mouth four simple words. 'I have to leave.' _

_Laurent's eyes filled with sadness at the words I mouth my body withering in pain. From the sounds of it James was still having his fun with the children. Victoria was at my side in a second her eyes full of horror and regret. I could tell she was sorry she hadn't stood up to James but I knew he feared him as well. She had scars too, how she loved him was beyond me. I looked back at Laurent looking at him with pleading eyes, hoping he'd understand why I had to go. I hope he knew I didn't want to leave because of him or even Victoria. I wanted to stay with them, learn how to control myself even more. Learn how to truly be a vampire. But I couldn't do that with James around. Because it was getting harder and harder for me to do this. It was taking a physical toll on me, and that wasn't normal for a vampire. His eyes softened as he looked at me, as he ran a hand through my hair._

_"I understand baby girl, I'll help you." He whispered softly so only Victoria, himself and I could only hear his words. Victoria looked at us both in surprise and questioning. She frowned looking between us. _

_"What are you two talking about?" She asked softly as they helped me sit up. I swallowed hard, I'd become so close to her I knew I'd miss her so much._

_"I have to leave Victoria, I can't stay here anymore, I can't do this you know what it's doing to me." I whispered softly even for a vampire. Victoria's ruby red eyes swelled up with tears she couldn't shed, but they also held understanding. She knew how much I was suffering and how much I had to hide it so it didn't affect her or Laurent. She knew this was only causing more harm than good. She knew I wasn't meant to be with then forever. She also knew I cared about her like a sister and I'd always be around if she ever needed me._

_"I understand Delilah, I really do I've had a feeling this would be happening soon. I don't need visions to see it." She smiled sadly in a teasing tone, earning a small smile from me._

_"I know being with us isn't what you need. And I know you'll find what you need out there. I understand and respect that you have to do that on your own. I wish I could have been more of help to you. I wish I could have showed you this life is easy, but we both know it's not. If you truly feel this is what you need to do, you are free to go. Know Lauren and I will always be here if you were ever to need us. All you would have to do is to just come and find us. You're still our little one." She smiled down at me kissing my forehead, in a fashion I think an older sister would have. _

_"And who said she could leave?" James cool dark tone sent a shiver up my spine and fear started to sink in, I had a feeling he'd rather end me than let me leave. As I prepared to fight for my afterlife, I was surprised by Victoria's strong voice._

_"I did James, you have no respect for her. You use and abuse her power's as well as you just use and abuse her. She's not some play toy sent for you to do with as you please. She's a person, and she's going through a lot. You remember what it was like to be a newborn. We know she was never meant to stay with us long. Honestly are you really surprised she's asking to leave? Honestly I'm surprised it's taken her this long to leave. After your actions tonight I don't blame her for wanting to leave right away. I'm disappointed in you, I thought you'd have more compassion and try and teach her the hang of things. But all you've done was torment her. Laurent and I have done what we can, now the rest is up to her. You will let her go, and you will leave her alone. We'll move on, if she ever needs us we'll be there. Until then she'll be on her own, do you understand me?" Victoria's voice rang out in the cold air strong and demanding. She wasn't really asking James she was telling him. I felt proud of her for finally standing up to her mate. James said nothing, he nodded stiffly before starting off down the ally. _

_That night I spent the rest of my night with Laurent and Victoria in the old abandoned house we'd been staying in. I packed the small bag that held my few belongings. We talked about some of our found memories and laughed over funny stories. It made me wish James wasn't apart of their group, that it was just them. Because if it was I could, I would stay. And as the hours passed it only became more of a reality. As the sun rose I bid my goodbye's to my friend. Sharing hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Laurent gave me names and numbers of allies of their incase I ever needed help. Victoria did the same, making me promise to come to one of them so we could find each other if I ever needed them. _

_After a long and sad goodbye I left as James returned. I ignored the ugly look he gave me and left. I took off into the woods relying on my visions and tried to start my own life. But it was harder than I could imagine. In the weeks that passed I slipped up more and more. The thought of going back and finding them crossed my mind more than once, but I knew nothing good would come out of it. As the monster grew bigger and bigger inside of me, I hated myself even more. The attempts at ending my second life started then. First by biting myself then by trying to break myself beyond repair. Much to my despair nothing worked. I was trapped in my own hell. _

The snap of a branch brought me out of my daydream of the past. I started to panic, I could smell humans coming closer. I wouldn't be able to control myself, and my visions only confirmed my fears. I'd be taking more lives today, because I couldn't control the animal I had become. I was stupid for not feeding in a couple weeks, but I hoped if I stopped feeding I could starve myself. So far it wasn't working, if anything it was dulling my powers and that was it. Though I was thankful for that, the glimpse into the future were not always promising. And recently I was sure I'd started having visions of my past. They were like silent black and white movies in my head that left me paralyzed for hours afterwards.

I climbed up in the tree watching as a group of young adults made their way into the forest laughing and joking around. They had camp gear and coolers full of who knows what. They were so happy and care free, little did they know that soon would be over and they'd be living a painful nightmare when my hunger finally took over. I tried to fight the monster growing inside of me. I tried to get my body to move. I didn't want to kill them, I didn't want to see their pasts, or their futures. I didn't want to drain them and leave their families hurt. Just as I was about to take off away from them one made a fatal mistake. A blonde girl tripped over a small tree branch and skinned her knee. Her sweet blood filled the air causing my mouth to water with venom. My eyes glazed over and soon I leapt from the tree, knowing soon my mouth would be at her neck.

But before I could even reach a foot off the ground a blur of blonde hair and dark clothes knocked me at least four feet away from the group of camper's with such force. I struggled against the person who pinned me to the ground. My eyes were wild with rage and hunger. I snapped at the man holding me down, trying to free myself from his grip. The group of hikers froze watching us. The man on top of me turned to them and hissed out.

"Go, run now leave." His voice was smooth and musical, but I didn't care. He was holding me down and driving my meal away. I growled loudly nipping at him clawing at his face my body shaking. The camper's froze blinking, I smiled at their stupidity.

"Let me go! What are you doing?" I screeched at the man who was fighting back just as hard as he held me in place. He turned to look at me his curly honey blonde hair falling in his face. His eyes made me gasp, they were caramel colored, like the vampire's I'd seen in my vision. Not even curiosity could win over my hunger as I fought against him. He looked down at me a look in his eyes saying he knew how I felt, he knew what I was going through.

"Stop fighting me darlin' you won't win. You know you don't want to do this, you don't want to hurt them. Let them go, don't make this harder." The man said softly holding me down with more force as I thrashed around. I hissed at him glaring.

"You know nothing about me, you don't know what I want. I have no choice this is the only way. I've tried to stop, but I can it's the only way we can live and you know that. I can't let them go, I need to-" I started thrashing and clawing at him violently before he cut me off.

"I do know you, I was you. I know the feeling you're feeling now. You're angry with me, but also with yourself. You don't want to hurt them, you hate yourself for being like this. You hate what you have to do to survive. There is another way though, one that doesn't mean you have to kill innocent people. If you let them go I promise to show it to you, or leave you alone whatever you want. But just let them go." He pleaded his caramel eyes peering into my red ones. I wanted to believe everything he said so bad, but the hunger was taking over control.

"You want me to let them go, just so I can find them later or find someone else to feed on? No thank you, I rather have my meals out here in the woods, the bodies are easier to dispose of." I smirked darkly up at him as I bite down on his arm. Maybe being around James as long as I had been had paid off. The man above me hiss and growled in pain, his grip loosening just a bit just enough for me to make my way out of his arms and to the humans frozen in shock. The monster inside of me had completely taken over, I was no longer Delilah. Just as my hand reached the bleeding blonde I was sent flying into a tree, the impact causing the tree to break and shatter. The blonde man was fast, but I was faster and I had the blonde girl in my arms before he could get a hold on me. My mouth was on her neck, the first couple drops of blood reaching my mouth when two things hit me. This wave of guilt, pain, and shame washed over me causing me to take a breath I didn't need. Then a vision clouded my vision, like always.

_Sydney-Rae Lynn Carter, twenty-two. Attending The University of Washington, majoring in Special Education. She had a long time girlfriend Amanda, the two were going to move to California after they graduated to get married legally, it'd finally be legal in that state. Sydney loved children and even hoped to adopt a child with special needs. She had two younger siblings a brother with server autism and a sister with a mild case of down syndrome. She loved them with everything in her and she never ran out of patients when it came to them. She and Amanda would take the two children in when their parents died in a car crash her senior year of collage. The two would give the two children the best of lives, enrolling them in the best schools and helping them fight through all of the tough times. _I dropped the girl the second I came back to reality, and to my surprise I'd stopped sucking her blood, my mouth had just been hovering over her neck as she shook and sobbed in my arms. I choked on the air I breathed in as I backed away slowly.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. Go run please." I begged as I backed up falling to the ground in the damp dirt. The blonde vampire who had been trying stop me had placed himself in front of the other humans as if to protect them. He stared at me with wide surprised eyes. I curled up in the wet leaves and dirt as dry sobs escaped my lips. I'd almost let the monster win again. I almost took away someone who was needed on this earth. I dug my nails into my arm with force small cracks showed up. I hated myself more than ever, because how did I know I wasn't like Sydney at one point? I could have been like her, off to some collage with siblings who cared and loved me. The pain in my chest grew even more at the thought. I almost caused her family to go through what mine went through. That is I even had a family, tears that would never fall pooled in my eyes. I paid no attention to the blonde vampire, he could be having a feast for all I know. I curled up in a smaller ball as my vision became cloudy once again.

_'You listen to me Delilah-Mae, you guys be careful. Keep your phone on you at all times. I know your eighteen now but you're still my baby girl. You have no curfew but try and get home at a reasonable time. And for you mother and my piece of mind please check in with us from time to time." My father said pulling me into his arms. I giggled softly, though my dad looked was built like a pro-football player he was a huge teddy bear. I wrapped my tiny arms around him, trying my best not to get any make-up on his doctor's jacket. _

_"I will I promise, my phone will be where I can hear or feel it. I'll check in with you guys at least once ever hour or two. Plus daddy I'm with Jack, West and David they won't let anything happen to me or Bethanne. And you know what club we'll be going to. We'll be home by three." I promised. Little did I know at the time this would be the last time I saw my father. I'd be leaving the house happy with him and angry with my mother. I wouldn't ever get the chance to say I love you back to her before I died. _

_"I still don't approve of you going to this club Delilah." My mother said her arms crossed over her chest my little sister Abby standing next to her a frown on her pretty little face._

_"Mom for the last time I'm 18 now, I already told you we won't be drinking! Could you please have some faith is us, in me. Jesus you cottle me like a child." I snapped at my mother, my eyes narrowed._

_"Just because you're 18 doesn't mean I can't ground your ass and put an end to this night." My mother growled back at me her dark green eyes locking on my matching eyes. My dad sighed loudly and stepped in between us._

_"Sarah let her go, she's 18 she just wants to have fun with her friends. She's responsible and can take care of herself. Nothing bad will happen." My father promised wrapping an arm around her. He was so wrong, he didn't know hours later at the early morning hours he'd be regretting his every word and wishing he'd let his wife ground their eldest daughter. And Delilah would be wishing for the same as she screamed in pain._

_"Exactly, we'll be leaving now." I grumbled snatching my purse and phone and marched out of the house._

_"I love you!" Both of my parents called and my mom added 'be careful and come home before one.' I rolled my eyes at my mom and stomped to Jack's car. _

_"Love you too dad!" I made it clear I was still pissed off as I hopped into the backseat with Bethanne and slammed the door telling Jack to gun it as I took a shot of whatever liquor Bethanne had in her hand._

_"Well someone is still mad at their mommy." Bethanne snickered causing a smile to reach my eyes._

_"Yeah, but she means well, I do love her even though she tries to pull me back by the cord." I snickered and watched as my house fade from view. A shill went up my spine as it started to rain and I saw a hooded figure get into a car that had been parked by my house. It gave me a sense of déjà, like I'd seen this happen before. That's when I remembered that I'd had horrible nightmare about someone following us and harming us all. I brushed my paranoia off with a pop of an atavan for my anxiety and another shot of peach stuff that burned. Suddenly the images in my head sped up, I could see them at first. They were just faster, like I was fast-forwarding them. I saw myself and my friends flash our fake I.D's after downing the rest of the vodka in the car. I watched as we drank and danced. Then they got faster and I could only pick a couple out. Like a hooded man slipping something into my drink when I wasn't looking. It was the same man who'd been watching me all night. The next one I could pick out was being grabbed from the bathroom after Bethanne had been knocked out. The next memories brought on physical pain. _

_They were the same visions, or flashback's I'd been having since I was turned. I would be dazed and drugged one minuets staggering as I ran. Then the next moment I would be running completely sober with blood on my neck, chest and legs. Every time he would catch up I'd feel the pain that he was inflicting on me. Weather it was another bite, or a snap of my wrist. They all caused me to cry out in pain. My breathing picked up as I tried my hardest to run and find help. I tried so hard to get away from him. Just when I thought I'd gotten away, and that I was safe. He popped up out of no where like he'd been waiting for me. The sinister smile still on his blood stained lips. I couldn't say or do anything but try and fight him off as he inflicted some kind of new pain on me._

I don't know what brought me back to life, the cold rain or the shooting pain going through my hand. As I came to, I noticed I was biting down on my fist as shattered scream echoed through the woods. The scream had come from me, I was biting down on my fist to try and muffle the screams. I let my hand drop next to my wet body. I was fully drenched in rain and fallen leaves. But I didn't care, I couldn't move. I'd seen my dad, and my mom I knew I had a family and that brought on new pain that I couldn't explain. I didn't hear his footsteps over my soft sobs and the rain. I didn't move as he brushed the damp red hair out of my face. Most surprisingly I didn't flinch when he picked me up and carried me into a cave. I just sat still as stone in his arms, wondering when this hell would end. That's what I hated the most about flashbacks, it wore me out mentally, and it paralyzed me for a while. He could be taking me in the cave to kill me and I would only be able to look at him. I wouldn't be able to fight him off, I prepared myself for the pain of my limbs being torn off. For the fiery hell that waited for me as I died for good.

But to my surprise, he didn't take advantage of me. He sat down in the back of the cave where the wind and rain didn't hit us. He shrugged of his jacket and placed it over my frozen stone body. He wiped the dirt off my face, looking sympathetic and worriedly into my ruby red eyes. I looked up into his butterscotch eyes with questioning. Why wasn't he killing me, why was he being nice to me. Most importantly why was he taking care of me? I flinched to the best of my abilities as clap of thunder rang out. It brought back memories of the night I'd been turned. I was scared for many reasons. First the memories scared me, they made things more real. Second I was with a vampire who probably wanted me dead. I jumped as his beautiful voice rang out.

"I'm not going to hurt you, is that why you're scared?" He asked softly moving closely to me. His voice sent a shiver down my spine. It was so smooth, so velvety and rich and so very comforting. Suddenly I felt safe and it was such a new feeling, something I hadn't truly ever even felt with Victoria and Laurent and definitely not with James. I tried to tell him with my eyes I couldn't speak.

"Did your vision paralyze you darlin'? Blink twice if it did." He said softly I paused before blinking my eyes twice. A small smile escaped his lips as he saw my response.

"I'm sorry I attacked you, but I didn't want you to harm those humans. I could tell by your feelings that you truly didn't want to hurt them." He stated softly in a voice that held more than just sympathy. His voice held a tone that said he'd been in my position before, he knew the pain and guilt that came after killing a human. I closed my eyes and sighed for a brief second, for once I didn't feel completely alone. I tried my hardest to thank him with my eyes, he didn't know how grateful I was that he'd stopped me. As if he could sense of feel what I was feeling he smiled a soft crooked smile my way. This confused me a bit but I didn't question it, as long as he knew how thankful I was.

My head felt tingly, and cloudy I think it's what humans felt when the got tired. This always happened after a vision. The blonde haired man looked at me with confusion. I blinked at him, with questioning eyes. He studied me for a couple of minuets, if I could move I'd be squirming. It felt like he was taking up every inch of me. I wished desperately that I could speak and ask him what was wrong. But my head throbbed too much to even try to talk. Finally the mysterious vampire spoke.

"Are you tired?" His voice asked softly his head cocked to the side a confused look on his face. I blinked twice at him to say yes, I wished I could talk to him and tell him why I was.

"Is this normal for you?" He asked again his voice filled with curiosity. Once again I blinked and wished I could speak.

"You should get some rest then, you're safe from humans here." He said tucking his jacket closer around me. I snuggled down into it and I slowly started to drift of into darkness. But as I fell asleep, panic shot through me. I was scared he would leave and I'd never see him again. But slept won over and I snuggled down closer into his jacket inhaling the intoxicating sent and everything turned black. After visions I never had dreams, I just floated in blackness. It was almost peaceful, I didn't have to worry in this universe. I didn't kill here, I didn't have flashbacks or visions.

Jasper's Point Of View

I watched as the tiny vampire before me fell into a deep slumber. It was something I had never seen in all my years as a vampire. Though I'm sure it was possible and from her blinking this was normal after a vision. I was still confused, Alice had vision and this never happened. I couldn't explain why I stopped her from hurting those humans. Why I'd run miles to get to her and stop her when I felt her strong emotions. They only grew stronger as I grew closer to her. I couldn't let her attack those innocent humans. I knew what regret she'd feel not only because I'd been where she was, but also because of the internal battle I felt her fighting with her emotions.

I felt such a connection to this small vampire that I couldn't bring myself to leave her and return to my family as she slept. The fear and panic she felt before she fell asleep only made my want to stay with her stronger. I felt so protective of this small vampire and I didn't even know her name. It scared me that she couldn't move. She didn't fight me as I wiped her face and moved her into the cave out of the rain. She felt fear when we were alone, but after I spoke telling he I wasn't going to hurt her the feeling she felt nearly knocked me over. She felt safe and protected, was that because of me? She didn't even know me, but then again I didn't even know her.

As she slept she regained movement, her eyes would flutter every now and then. She shifted around in her sleep, tiny sighs and mumbles escaped her lips. I couldn't help but smile at that. Part of me envied her for being able to sleep. The longer she slept the more movement she regained. Soon she had her arms in the sleeves of the jacket I had. It was then I could clearly see the bite mark on her fist. The one she'd inflicted on herself when she was having a vision. It was red and angry, but was already healing. She curled up into even more of a ball as she rolled over. Her head met my side and her arm fell across my lap. My body tingled at this contact, I couldn't explain why though. I let my arm drape around her shoulders pulling her closer. I wanted to protect her and keep her safe. I didn't want her to face this cruel world alone.

It hit me then, maybe this was the girl Alice had had small visions of. The girl that was by my side. Alice said even though she couldn't see her clearly, she could tell the girl was tiny like her and this vampire defiantly was. She also told me the girl had oddly colored dark hair. The pale girl had red hair with darker tones of red in it, this fit her description. The thought that I was actually finding my make was both exciting and scary at the same time. Even if this girl was just a random vampire I found, I would help her through this. My phone vibrating brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello." I greeted Alice in a happy voice and smile on my face, though my sister could be annoying I did adore her and there was nothing I wouldn't do for her. I heard her sigh heavily in relief on the other end, which confused me.

"Thank god Jasper you're alright! You went out of my sight!" Alice's words were fast and frantic. I frowned wondering why I would possibly go out of her sight. I was no where near wolves. Then it clicked, maybe it had something to do with the sleeping vampire next to me. Alice had never been able to see who our new family member would be or really even look like because of the cloudiness.

"Alice I'm fine sweetheart, not a scratch on me." I promised my sister who sighed again, but this time I could see a happy smile on her face.

"I don't know why you'd go out of my vision though, maybe there is something wrong with them." She said her voice full of worry, I chuckled softly.

"I doubt that Alice, I think it has to do with the vampire I found today. She has some gifts, this might be one of hers. Can you talk to Carlisle and Esme? I'm bringing her home, she's lost and alone and she doesn't want to kill humans." I said softly playing with the girls hair. Alice gasped on the other end, and even I could predict what she was going to say next.

"Is it her Jasper, is it the girl I've seen by your side?" She asked excitement evident in her voice. I paused looking the girl over once more before answering my sister.

"I don't know Alice I truly don't, but that doesn't matter. I, we have to help her. She's so broken and lost she's on the brink of giving up. I know what that feels like, I don't want her going through that, at least not alone." I admitted more to Alice than anyone in the family.

"Just bring her home safely Jasper, I can't see your future but I have faith in you. I'll talk to mom and dad after I hang up. Be carful, I miss you and I'll see you soon." Alice said softly in a serious but loving voice. I smiled at my sister, she was so selfless and caring.

"I will Alice, I will I promise I'll see you later. I'll send you a text or call you when we're on the way. Set up the guest bedroom, and I think she'll fit in your clothes she'll need to change when we arrive. I love you pixie." I smiled bidding my sister goodbye.

"Will do captain, I love you too cowboy." She giggled before hanging up. Sliding my phone back into my pocket I watched as the small vampire moved around in her sleep. Her emotions were oddly peaceful and almost numb, she was a total mystery to me. I smiled down at her as she woke up. She was frozen for a moment, and I grew concerned she was still paralyzed. I sighed in relief as she slowly set up, and wanted to sooth the panic and fear she felt. But I didn't want to startle her.

"You didn't leave, you stayed with me." Her voice was just as beautiful as she was. It was like no other, not even Esme and Rosalie's voices could compare to hers. I smiled down at her as she sat up completely.

"I couldn't leave you, not after what happened and not with how scared you were." I said simply, and frowned as she looked down at her hands. I felt a wave of embarrassment, shame and disgust come from her. It actually pained me. I didn't want her to ever feel those emotions. I sent her the smallest wave of calm hoping it wouldn't startle her. She visibly eased and unclamped her hands, she played with a ring on her finger for a minuet before she looked up at me. I had to swallow a smile as she spoke once again.

Delilah's POV

I felt bright light hitting my eyelids and I sighed softly moving around. My body tingled a bit from the lack of movement. I hated how short the 'naps' could be sometimes. It was my only way of escaping everything. Then again I suppose sleep did that for even humans. Thinking of humans a pain hit my chest as I remembered my parents. Not only did I now know I had parents, but I'd been so mean to my mom the last time I saw her. At least I think it was the last time I saw her. All of the thinking was actually managing to give me a small headache. I froze as I noticed I wasn't alone. I was curled up against someone's side, and my arm was wrapped around them. They had their arm around me as well, the jacket on my arms brought back memories of the day before. Fear and panic filled me to the core.

So he was telling the truth when he said he didn't want to hurt or kill me. But why had he moved me out of the rain into the cave. It's not like I could get sick, it had to have been for the safety of the humans who were around. Why had he wrapped me in his jacket and tended to me until I fell into blackness? I couldn't figure out why a complete stranger, a vampire at that. Would want to help something like me, I proved yesterday I was nothing but a monster. I was ready to feast on those humans. But he'd stopped me and he hadn't left my side. There was so many things I wanted to ask him, but I had trouble finding my voice. I moved around a bit more half way sitting up moving from his side, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You didn't leave, you stayed with me." I said softly finally finding my voice, it was soft and full of surprise. It was the only thing I could thing about saying, out of all the questions I had for him that's what came flying out of my mouth as I sat up.

"I couldn't leave you, not after what happened and not with how scared you were." He said simply with a small smile and shrug of his shoulders. I felt totally embarrassed, along with shame and complete disgust in myself. He'd almost saw the true me, the monster that I tried so hard to keep hidden away. It had come out yesterday and I had come so close to killing that girl yesterday. If it hadn't been for him I would have killed the whole group without blinking. Why would he be nice to someone like me? I frowned looking down at my hands as I clamped them together. I let mind wonder to the girl's future I'd seen. More shame filled me, I'd almost taken her life. She had a family and partner who cared for her. I almost took her away from all of that. Just like I'd been taken away from my family and friends. I blinked as I felt almost a wave of calmness brush over me. I sighed softly folding my hands down in my lap, as I played with the small heart ring on my finger.

"Why did you stay and help me? I'm just a monster, I don't deserve any help or kindness. The things I've done.. I don't deserve anything good." I said simply with honestly, darkness consuming the place where my soul should be. It was a feeling I would never want anyone to feel. It was painful, hallow, it sucked you into darkness and left you feeling so alone. But it was something I deserved, honestly I deserve to feel worse. I jumped slightly feeling a warm and on my shoulder. I looked up into the butterscotch colored eyes of the strange vampire. He had a look of pain on his face as he looked at me.

"Please don't say that, it's not true. You're not a monster, no you're not human but you're far from a monster darlin' trust me I've seen true monsters. You just only know this way of living, there is another way of living. I promise you there is, you won't have to harm humans anymore. It won't be easy, but you won't be alone. You'll have help the whole time." He said his hand covering mine. When his skin touched mine, I felt hope and faith surge through me. It was a feeling I don't know if I'd ever felt as a vampire. I looked in his caramel eyes, searching then for any sign of dishonesty. But all I saw was hope, anticipation, honesty and concern. Something told me the concern was for me. I wanted so bad to believe his words, to put all my faith into him. But how could there possibly be another way? And things hadn't ended well with the last vampires I'd trusted.

"But you don't know me, you don't know the things I've done. How many innocent people I've killed." I started my voice strained with pain from the haunting memories of the lives I'd taken.

"I really am a monster, I see the past, the present and the future of each of my victims when I bite them. But even then I can't stop myself, I lose grip on my sanity and the hunger takes over. There can't possibly be another way of living, surely I would have seen it in visions. How could someone like me not harm humans? I can't take being around someone with a fucking _paper cut._" I continued on disgusted with myself. The honey blonde vampire with the beautiful light eyes opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"Who would want to help me, a creature that is _worse _than a monster. I know I'd slip up, and that wouldn't end well with whoever was helping me. They'd be disappointed in me, and I'd be left alone again. I-I deserve to live alone in misery because of the hell I cause.. I tried, tried so hard to fit in with our kind before and it..it didn't end well." I said my voice breaking at the end. I closed my eyes as the burned with tears of venom.

"You're right I don't know you, or your past. But I don't care one bit about it, our kind all have our pasts. Not all of them are pretty, in fact most of them are filled with killing people, innocent people. Some do it for fun, our world is also filled with filthy vampires who turn humans into the undead for fun, or for their own benefit. We all have our dark days, dark years, hell even dark centuries but there is hope out there. I promise you there is, I wouldn't dream of lying to you about that. I know what it feels like to be in your shoes, and I want to show you there is a life out there for someone like myself, like you that is happy. I don't know what happened with your last family, but I would never harm you and my family, none of them would dream of hurting you." He said his voice was so strong, and held so much hope in passion in it, I found myself leaning in clinging onto his ever word.

"We won't expect you to be perfect, in fact slipping up isn't out of the normal. Everyone has their moments of weakness. Some of us more than others.. But if you were to slip up, you wouldn't be alone. I-someone would be with you, would help you. We wouldn't abandoned you for a accident you couldn't help. You don't deserve to be alone at all. You didn't see this way of life in visions because no one you knew the life style I or my family lives. Please trust me, come home with me and let us help you." He said softly at the end, squeezing his hand over mine. Without thinking I spoke, the first words in my head.

"What's your name, why should I trust and believe you?" I asked softly looking into his comforting eyes. He blinked at me before smiling a crooked smile at me. I'm sure if my heart could beat, it'd be racing.

"My name is Jasper Hale, what about you darlin'? And because I trust you, I have faith in you and I believe in you." He said simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I blinked at him a couple times, firstly to make sure he was real and this wasn't a dream. Secondly to think, I let thoughts float through my head. But I stopped them and listened to what my gut told me. And for reasons I don't know, reasons I don't understand, or can't explain I trusted him with his ever words.

"Delilah-Mae Bliss. Okay, I believe you." I said my voice not as soft as it had been. The man I now knew as Jasper stared at me his eyes widening. For a moment I thought I'd said the wrong thing. That was until he smiled, truly smiled and I couldn't help but smiling back.

"Okay, really? You'll come with me?" He asked his words rushed. I didn't think before I nodded and stood up, my hand taking his.

"Yes, I'll go with you if you still want me to. You have to promise me something though." I said looking up at him, a small smile on my face.

"Of course I want you too, name it and I'm sure I can make you a promise." He said eagerly, his fingers lacing with mine, causing the most amazing blissful feeling to tingle up my spine. I couldn't explain what this feeling was, all I knew is I never wanted it to go away.

"Promise you'll always be honest with me. If I'm doing something wrong tell me. If you or anyone in your family ever wants me to leave, tell me. And treat me like you would anyone else, don't baby me, don't change yourself because of me." I asked simply looking up at him dead in the eyes with hope.

"Those are promises I can and will make to you Delilah-Mae, I won't break them I promise. But don't be offended if you're stuck with my family and myself for the rest of eternity." He smiled at the end gripping my hand tighter.

"Thank you, no offence will be taken. I'll follow you wherever you lead me." I promised as he made his way outside the cave. Jasper kept his hand in mine as he smiled at me. I leaned down picking up my small bag that was still damp from the mouth of the cave. I smiled back at him as we took off, my hand in his and I followed him with every turn he made. My trust and life in his hands, I could only hope he'd take care of them.


End file.
